cAMP is an important second messenger that regulates several physiological events in the heart including contraction, metabolism and gene transcription. Several recent studies have illustrated not only the importance of phosphodiesterases (PDE) for the control of basal cAMP levels in the heart, but also in the regulation of localized changes of cAMP due to the cellular location of PDEs. Therefore, identifying the molecular determinants governing PDE localization and activity, as well as the biological processes attributed to each PDE, will further our knowledge of cAMP signaling in the heart. We have previously described a scaffolding protein that sequesters the phosphodiesterase PDE4D3 to the nuclear envelope in differentiated cardiac myocytes. The A-Kinase Anchoring Protein mAKAP maintains a complex consisting of the cAMP-dependent protein kinase, PDE4D3, the Map Kinase ERK5, the guanine nucleotide exchange factor Epac, the protein phosphatase 2A, and the Ryanodine Receptor. Previous data has shown mAKAP orchestrated both ERK5 and PKA regulation of PDE4D3. These phosphorylation-induced changes in PDE4D3 activity will in turn modulate the concentration of cAMP surrounding the complex, ultimately regulating all cAMP effectors in the complex, namely PKA, PDE4D3 and Epac. The three Specific Aims of this proposal will try to 1) elucidate the physiological events that regulate PDE4D3 phosphorylation regulate cAMP concentration and the phosphorylation state of the Ryanodine Receptor 2) determine the functional consequence of PDE4D3 phosphorylation on Epac-mediated ERK5 activity and ERK5-mediated cardiac hypertrophy, and 3) identify the phosphatase in the complex that governs dephosphorylation of the PDE. Heart disease is the number one cause of death in the United States. Cardiac hypertrophy is the major compensatory mechanism by which the heart responds to a continued, increased demand for cardiac output. Ultimately, cardiac hypertrophy leads to progression into cardiac disease and to heart failure. However, several studies have shown that inhibition of cardiac hypertrophy lowers the risk of death and progression into heart failure. This study will further our understanding of the molecular mechanism of cardiac hypertrophy and help to identify novel targets for drug design to aid in the treatment of hypertrophy.